Maggie's Movies: Camera, Action!/Al Junior's Residence
This is the fourth chapter in Maggie's Movies - Camera, Action. After Sure Shot Pictures gone broke, the business was down before the ideas, since Frank and Clyde lost their jobs! Level 31 *Al Jr. walks back and fourth. *Al Jr.: Cheer up, Maggie! *Al Jr.: What do you think about my place? *Al Jr.: I always wanted to show this to you. *Maggie: Al... Honestly... *Al Jr.: Ok, I understand... but don't be so glum. *Al Jr.: I got us in this mess, I'll get us out. *Al Jr.: I told you I got a plan. *Maggie: Yes... and what exactly is your plan? *Al Jr.: Sure, all we need is to find some outside investors. MY specialty. *Maggie: Al, people lost their jobs. What about them? *Al Jr.: No sweat - we get the money to finance this thing we'll hire everyone back. *Al Jr.: Look, I realize I'm not the best at balancing the books, but I do have the gift of gob. *Al Jr.: I will, however, need your help. Are you in? *Maggie: Let's do it. *Al Jr.: Great! We start today. *Al Jr.: I still have to get someone to look after the service... *Al Jr.: ...just take care that people get what they need? *Al Jr.: It's temporary, I have other plans for you. *Al Jr.: Now, do you have twenty bucks I can borrow? *Al Jr.: I owe the pizza guy. During the level *Maggie gather the funds from investors and get 500 in tips! After the level *Michael enters the place. *Michael: Wow! What a place. *Michael: No surprise the company ran out of cash. *Maggie laughs. *Michael: So, what's the big news you couldn't tell me over the phone? *Maggie: 'Genius of Love' is going to get made after all! *Michael: You serious?! How? *Maggie: Al Junior things we can raise the money from outside investors. *Maggie: He even wants my help. *Maggie: It's going to a side of the business I haven't seen before. *Maggie: And perhaps some sacrifice too... *Maggie: ...but it is worth it! *Michael: You're amazing, you know that? *Maggie and Michael hug! *And they kiss! Level 32 *Al Jr.: We're gonna have series of parties. *Al Jr.: First will be charities to attract more attention. *Al Jr.: Glamorous celebrities like to present themselves as noble and bountiful people. *Al Jr.: Some of the parties will be more important, after less... *Al Jr.: ...but the last one gonna be the biggie! *Al Jr.: That's where the high-muckety-bucks with the extra deep pockets are gonna be. *Maggie: Sounds expensive... and we're broke, remember? *Al Jr.: Doesn't matter - in this town you gotta take it 'til you make it. *Al Jr.: Besides... remember, it's charity. They will cover the cost of the party anyway. *Al Jr.: Let's get to my next point - you need a makeover. *Maggie: Pardon me? *Al Jr.: You know, maybe tease your hair, put on something a little er… more inviting. *Al Jr.: These investors are mostly men after all. *Maggie: I'll think about it. *Al Jr.: Great! Thanks, you're the best. *Doorbell: DING DONG! *Al Jr.: That's the pizza guy - you mind getting that? I'm a little strapped. After the level *Maggie: Hi Vicki, I might need a favor. *Maggie: It's ridiculous but I want you to make me up... *Maggie: Don't laugh at ne... it's all about saving the movie.... *Maggie: Would you? Oh thank you so much! *Maggie: Yes, I will explain you everything. *Maggie goes to read the script. *Michael enters the place. *Michael: Hey, watcha working on? *Maggie: Oh, it's nothing... *Maggie: ...well, not nothing. *Maggie: ...just some final amendments to my screenplay. *Michael: I didn't know you wrote. *Maggie: Just off and on... It's more of a hobby, really. *Michael: Can I read it? *Maggie: YEAH... I mean, if you really want to. *Michael: Of course I do... I'll give you some notes. *Maggie: Oh, that'd be great... *Al Jr. enters the place. *Maggie: ...what do I need to do in exchange? *Maggie kisses Michael. *Al Jr. leaves the place. Level 33 *Vicki makes up Maggie a style. *Vicki: Done! *Maggie: Thanks so much, Vicki. *Vicki: No problem. I was going crazy just kicking around my apartment, anyways. *Vicki: So... what are we going for here? *Maggie: Apparently, Al Jr. thinks investors will be more likely to write checks... *Maggie: ...if I liik a little more 'inviting'. *Vicki: Okay, but watch yourself - this is still very much a man's business. *Vicki: We've got to be twice as smart, twice a strong, and twice as good at hiding it. *Maggie: Don't worry about me, I know how to handle myself. *Maggie: Sigh... besides, if I have to flirt a little to get what I want... *Maggie: ...AND put you guys back to work... *Maggie: ...so be it? *Vicki: You are really brave. *Vicki: But who is going to take care of the service while you amuse the investors? *Maggie: Gosh, I don't know... Al is still looking for someone. *Maggie: But we re broke... I don't know what's in his mind. During the level *Maggie delivers the makeup assets in the right order to Vicki. After the level *Vicki has a dress for Maggie. *Vicki: So, what do you think? *Maggie: Well... Just do it... *Vicki: I tell you, you gonna look great! *Some time later... *Michael enters the place. *Michael: Hey, you clean up good. *Vicki: You like it? *Michael: I LOVE it! C'mon, let's hit the club. *Al Jr.: Michael, I re-read the script. The ending's still not working for me. *Michael: No way! *Al Jr.: Why can't Tom and Rachel end up together? *Michael: You must be joking. A happy ending runs contrary to the whole theme of the movie! *Maggie: Michael, calm down. *Maggie: Al, can we talk? *Al Jr.: Well he's right about one thing - you do look great. *Maggie: Al, where's this coming from? I thought you liked the ending. *Al Jr.: I did when Sure Shot was paying for it... *Al Jr.: ...but a downer ending won't pitch well with investors. *Maggie: I'll talk to him about it. Maybe he's just got to hear it from someone else. *Al Jr.: Just remind him who works for who, okay? *Maggie goes to Michael. *Michael: Shall we go? *Michael and Maggie leave the place. *Some time later... *Maggie enters the place. *Maggie: Vicki! You still here? *Maggie: Something happened? *Vicki: No, I just thought this over and I want to contribute. *Maggie: Really? *Vicki: I already have spoken to Al Jr. *Vicki: I will be looking after this place while you play the investors. *Vicki: Back on the same boat I guess… *Maggie: Vicki, I just can't thank you enough. *Vicki: I hope we will make it Maggie. Level 34 *Maggie and Michael enter the place. *Michael: So just how long are you going to stay here? *Maggie: I don't know - at least until we can get financing for the movie. *Maggie: Did you have a chance to read my screenplay? *Michael: No. Sorry, I've been super busy. *Michael: Do you think you can score me an invite to the party tomorrow? *Maggie: I'll have to ask Al Jr. *Michael: Why? You're the director, aren't you? *Maggie: Yes, but... It's just... this party is VERY important. *Michael: Hey, I'm in this too. Besides, I just wanna make sure I protect the integrity of my work. *Michael: I mean, changing the ending was a BIG deal. *Maggie: I'll put you on the list, promise. *Michael gives Maggie a kiss. After the level *Al Jr.: No, absolutely not. *Al Jr.: What does Michael wanna come for anyway? *Maggie: He's feeling protective about his script... *Maggie: ...he did agree to a big compromise with the ending. *Al Jr.: So what? *Al Jr.: We all have to make compromises - this is Hollywood. *Al Jr.: Forget about him - let's talk about tomorrow. *Al Jr.: It's very important that you avoid talking about your 'vision'. *Al Jr.: You gotta let THEM talk, make THEM feel like they're part of the creative process. *Maggie: That doesn't sound like a good idea. *Al Jr.: No, no - we just let them THINK it. *Al Jr.: Once we have their money, we do what WE wanna do. *Al Jr.: Trust ne, I've been doing this my whole life practically - it's how it's done. *Al Jr.: You're gonna do great. *Al Jr.: You got brain, looks, charms - you're the total package. *Al Jr. deals with Maggie. *Maggie: I uh... I better get some sleep for tomorrow. *Maggie leaves to go to sleep. Level 35 *The party is on. *Al Jr.: Of course I was invited to T-Cruise's wedding. *Al Jr.: I overslept through, so I got there late... *Al Jr.: ...just in time for the divorce. *Frank enters the place. *Maggie: … *Maggie: Is that Frank? *Al Jr.: Yeah, it is. *Al Jr.: What's the big deal? *Maggie: He hates my guts. *Al Jr.: You get these guys star-struck, they're a lot more 'pliable. *Al Jr. waves. *Al Jr.: Don't worry about Frank - I'm paying him a pretty penny to be here. *Frank comes to Al Jr. *Al Jr.: Frank, sweetheart! Ready to make the rounds? *Frank: You have exactly one hour. *Al Jr.: Smiles then, everyone. During the level *Vicki keeps company to VIPs at least 8 times before the day is over. After the level *Frank: Had I known you'd be here, I wouldn't have come. *Maggie: C'mon, Frank, can't we just move on? *Frank: Somebody stabs me in the back, I don't forget so easily. *Frank: You hear me everyone?! *Frank: This woman is a backstabber! *VIPs are angry! *Frank: Don't trust her! Every other word out of her mouth is lie! *Al Jr.: He he… *Al Jr.: Just a little friendly banter between two old friends, eh Frank? *Al Jr.: He he. *Al Jr.: Did you forget your pills or something? What's wrong with you? *VIPs leave the place. Level 36 *Al Jr.: Look, last night wasn't so bad. *Al Jr.: I think I hooked some real big fish. *The delivery guy visits. *Delivery guy: You Al Jr.? *Al Jr.: Yeah, yeah. Right here. *Maggie paid to mailman. *Delivery guy: Thank you Ma'am. *Al Jr.: See?! A certified check from Don Scofield! *Maggie: That's great! How'd you manage that? *Al Jr.: Well... there are strings attached. *Al Jr.: See, his daughter fancies herself an actress, and, uh... *Al Jr.: …I told him she could play Nadine. *Michael: You promised her, Nadine? *Michael: That's a major role! I mean, can she act? *Al Jr.: Not really. But unless you got a several mill in the bank... *Al Jr.: ...I think we're stuck with her. *Michael: Unbelievable! I'll have to rewrite the entire thing... *Michael: ...just to mitigate the damage she can do. *Michael leaves the place. During the level *Vicki serves 7 special customers while Al negotiates with them, before the day is over. After the level *Maggie: So... how are you feeling? *Michael: How do you think I'm feeling? *Michael: I should have known this was going to happen. *Michael: How could I be so blond? *Maggie: It'll be okay. *Maggie: You'll figure it out - you're a talented writer. *Michael: It doesn't matter. *Michael: There's been plenty of lousy movies made from great scripts. *Maggie: Speaking of scripts... *Maggie: ...did you get a chance to read mine? *Michael: Hmm? *Michael: Oh... uh, yeah. It was great. *Maggie: Great? That's it? *Maggie: I thought you might have some feedback for me. *Michael: I'll try and type up some notes, okay? *Michael: I've got a script to rewrite. *Michael leaves the place. Level 37 *Al Jr.: Of course I was invited to T-Cruise's wedding. *Al Jr.: I overslept through - got there just in time for the divorce. *Al Jr.: Steve, would you excuse me for a moment? *Steve: No problem at all, Al. *Al Jr.: Now Maggie, hit the big time. *Steve: So, Maggie, tell me a little more about yourself. *Maggie: Well, I've been on AD most of my career... *Maggie: ...but I actually took over for Clyde Du... *Steve: No, no - I meant, your 'status? *Maggie: I'm uh... *Maggie: I'm seeing someone, actually. *Steve: Oh... pity. *Steve left the place. *Al Jr.: What went wrong, Maggie? During the level *Some partygoers left their stuff during the last party, so Vicki cleans it up. After the level *Maggie and Steve have a good time. *Steve: So - how SERIOUS is this boyfriend of yours? *Michael: Decided to crush your little shindig. *Michael: So, who's this? *Maggie: This is Steve Meadows, he's a film investor. *maggie: Steve, this is Michael - he wrote the screenplay. *Steve: Really? Great! *Steve: Because I had an idea on how to fix it. *Steve: What if - bear with me now - what if Tom and Rachel ended up TOGETHER? *Michael: Steve, let me ask you - how many screenplays have you written? *Steve: I'm not a writer - I'm a businessman. *Michael: Exactly! So why don't you write us a check... *Michael: ...and leave the creative work to the REAL professionals? *Maggie: Michael! *Steve: Why, I don't invest in junk, son. *Steve: I don't allow my friends to do so either. *Steve leads the VIPs to leave the place. Level 38 *Michael: I'm sorry... *Michael: I was an idiot. *Michael: Can you forgive me? *Maggie: Someday... maybe. *Michael: Please, please, please, please? *Maggie: Is that the best you can do? *Maggie: You're a writer, for goodness sake. *Michael: I wish to express my sincerest apologies. *Michael: My behavior was unbearably inconsonant and malapropos. *Al Jr. enters the place. *Al Jr.: You two have fun last night? *Michael: Al, I'm sorry, man. *Al Jr.: We have ONE party left and we're well below our goal. *Al Jr.: Maggie and I will need to strategize tonight - no distractions. *Maggie: Michael - can I take a rain check on tonight? *Michael: SURE. During the level *Vicki serves 10 gift bags to women. After the level *Maggie enters the place. *Maggie: What's all this? *Al Jr.: Well, we gotta eat, right? *Maggie: I thought this was a strategy meeting. *Al Jr. gets a drink. *Al Jr.: What's with you? *Al Jr.: Work, work, work, all the time. *Maggie: Al... I uh... *Maggie: I'm tired. *Maggie: We can pick this up first thing in the morning if you want. *Maggie leaves for the bar. *Vicki: I have to say I wouldn't like to be in your shoes... *Maggie: From the very beginning I didn't like this idea of seducing men. *Maggie: And I don't want to wear this STUPID dress anymore! *Vicki: Well... then don't. *Maggie: What?! *Vicki: You shouldn't do it if you don't feel that it's right. *Vicki: Just be yourself, Maggie. *Vicki: Isn't it what your grandpa taught you? *Maggie: It is... Vicki, you are absolutely right. *Maggie: Thank you so much! Level 39 *Maggie enters the place, with a normal style. *Maggie: Al? You okay? *Al Jr.: Yeah, yeah. Fine. *Al Jr.: Hey, what happened with your dress? *Maggie: Oh, I actually decided to do things my own way... *Al Jr.: Really? As is the last show with Michael wasn't enough... *Maggie: Please, trust me. I know what I'm doing. *Maggie: Look, about last night... *Al Jr.: Forget it! *Al Jr.: I gotta go mingle. *Al Jr. goes to sit mingle. *Michael enters the place. *Maggie: What are you doing here? *Michael: You must understand... *Maggie: Didn't I make myself clear? *Maggie: You put me in trouble. *Michael: I'll be on my best behavior. *Michael: I promise. *Maggie takes a deep breath. During the level *Vicki cleans 3 tables in a row, 5 times. After the level *Maggie: It's critical that scenography reflects the reality of the past. *Maggie: Like Italian Immigration in the 1920's in New York. It was well-known landmark. *Maggie: It's just an example from my own script... *Maggie: Talking about scripts... have you had a chance to look at Michael's work? *Bruce: "Oh, yes! I liked it a lot." *Bruce: "It's got box office potential - if it's done right." *Bruce: "But the ending..." *Bruce: "...bit of downer isn't it?" *Maggie: No, I think it's perfect. *Maggie: To have Ton and Rachel end up together wouldn't ring true. *Bruce: "I like your approach - direct, no B.S." *Bruce: "Very un-Hollywood." *Al Jr.: Bruce baby! How ya doin'? *Al Jr.: Maggie here treatin' you good? *Bruce: "Just fine..." *Al Jr.: Bruce, you come on board with us... *Al Jr.: ...you're not just an investor, you're a partner. *Al Jr.: I think you're right about the ending... *Al Jr.: ...our audience will wanna see Tom and Rachel get married. *Al Jr.: Hey! maybe even push forward into their future... *Al Jr.: ...show that they has some kids together. *Maggie: Er, Al, can we... *Bruce: Mmmm… he has a point. *Bruce: We have to consider the film's commercial prospects. Level 40 *Michael enters the place. *Michael: What was that about, Al? *The VIPs get out of table. *Michael: Tom and Rachel are having babies now?! *Al Jr.: It's called showbiz. *The VIPs leave. *Al Jr.: We just got another investor on board. *Michael: This movie you're making is unrecognizable from the one I wrote. *Michael: And YOU... *Michael: I thought at least you'd have my back. *Maggie: I tried, Michael. *Maggie: Look - maybe you can find some middle ground. *Michael: Pfff! Please... *Michael: ...if you knew a single thing about screenplays you'd understand. *Maggie: Excuse me? *Michael: By the way - your screenplay? I never even read it. *Michael: I tried = after page five I fell asleep. *Maggie: I put my heart and soul into that screenplay. *Michael: It's too bad you didn't have any TALENT to all to the mix! *Michael steps out to the door... *Michael: By the way, we're through! *Michael left the place, leaving Maggie single again. After the level; Post-chapter *Al Jr. enters the place. *Al Jr.: Maggie, why are you so upset? *Maggie: Well... *Maggie: ...that couldn't have gone worse. *Al Jr.: What are your talkin' about? We got funded! *Maggie: Yeah, but Michael... *Al Jr.: We don't need him! You and me... *Al Jr.: ...we're gonna make a heckuva team. *Al Jr. touches Maggie. *Maggie: Al... PLEASE. *Al Jr.: C'mon... are you sayin' you don't feel ANYTHING for me? *Maggie: No, I don't. *Maggie: Al - you're just making this really uncomfortable for me. *Al Jr.: You look pretty comfortable to me. *Al Jr.: You have a job, a mansion to stay... *Al Jr.: Let me spell this out for you - you're either WITH me... *Al Jr.: ...or you're out. *Maggie: Al... *Maggie: I QUIT! *Al Jr.: I'll have you blackballed from every studio and production company in town! *Maggie gets the luggage. *Al Jr.: Don't forget I own the rights to 'Genius'. *Al Jr.: I'll bury it! *Maggie: Good! *Maggie: Go ahead and bury yourself with it while you're at it! *Maggie: I'll make my OWN film! *Maggie went out of Al Junior's place!